Nothing for Me Here
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: With Draco at his side, Harry left England to America and thought he was free of himself... but life has a tendency to flip.


So, awhile back, sometime in October... someone asked me to do a story with HP and Blood and Chocolate... I just now finished it. I like it, but hey... that's just me.

Warnings: Cussing, some slight adult themes.

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or Blood and Chocolate.

* * *

><p>Nothing for Me Here<p>

HP/BAC X-Over

By:

Kiyoshi Michi

"Hey Draco, did you know that I have always wanted to meet a man named Gabriel?"

I ignored the blonde's strange look when I asked him that question. The young Malfoy should have been used to it by now, but of course not. It was not as if we'd been friends for years or anything, no. I suppose it was a strange comment, but we had just moved to America after growing up in England and spending our school years in Scotland, and I had not known a Gabriel over there. I hardly even cared was his last name was!

I just wanted to meet some strange guy named Gabriel.

I love that name with a fiery passion that's actually a little scary, even to me.

"By the way… why Maryland Draco? I like it and all… but why here?"

"I think I read a book once with Maryland as the setting and thought to myself, 'Damn… if the men are really that hot there, I should go!'"

I laughed and shook my head, leaning back further into my spot on the couch and holding the Kindle high above my head. Other Wizards can frown upon Muggle technology all they want, but without it, Draco and I would be bored beyond comprehension. He had taken to bad actors with over dramatic plot lines – soaps, for those of you couldn't guess for some unfathomable reason – and I had taken to this beautiful, slim, dark gray little thing called a Kindle that gave me all the reading I would need for a very long time. We also had our own iPod Touches, iPhones, monstrous televisions that were almost too big for their spots, and my lovely little Samsung laptop that was a very enchanting silver color.

Kindle was my favorite though.

Hands down.

I let out an indignant sound when said device was suddenly ripped from my hands, glaring up at the blonde culprit. He stared at the screen and made a face. "_Lolita_ by Vladimir Nabokov?"

"'Lolita, light of my life, fire of my loins. My sin, my soul. Lo-lee-ta: the tip of the ton-'"

"Potter, shut up! Damn…"

"…'a furry warmth, golden midges.'"

"UGH! You're insufferable! Read your damned books then!"

And then Draco was gone, probably to sneak around a gay bar full of boys who might be a wee bit too young to really have a one-night stand. Personally, not my thing. And I mean both of those. I don't like one-night stands and I would rather have a real man who knows what the hell he's doing.

"That's why I need a Gabriel."

* * *

><p>I shook my head to the rhythm of the song playing directly in my ears from the iPod tucked safely into my jeans pocket. I hardly cared who stared, lost in my own world as Jacoby sang to me.<p>

Oh, if only it really was only to me. I think I would die. Draco did not share in my delight over the singer, but that was Draco.

"YES!"

The next song had come on – Breed by Otep Shamaya – and I loved to sing along, so that is exactly what I did. "_Even if you have, even if you need. I don't mean to stare, we don't have to breed. We can plant a house, we can build a tree - I don't even care, we can all three_."

"Well, that's nice to know."

I jumped a mile into the air and turned to face the man who had spoken, for it was VERY obviously a male. I liked what I saw. It was the body of a man who could protect me, and I was very good at doing that on my own.

Trust me.

"Uh… huh?"

Oh smooth there Harry. But the man only smiled a smile that was some oddly sexy mixture of a smirk and a friendly, cheerful smile. I noticed he had his own headphones, but his were draped around his neck and I could hear Animals by Nickelback playing.

I really wished it were that way right that moment.

"Commenting on the song. What were you listening to anyway?"

"Otep… and her very strange musical inclinations."

"… I didn't peg you to be the kind to use that kind of vocabulary."

From his expression, I knew he meant no insult in saying that so I only shrugged my shoulders. "Not really from around here. Just moved here with a friend actually."

"I guessed from your accent. British?"

I grudgingly nodded – every girl in fucking America seemed to hear a man's British accent from five hundred miles away. Worse though, they couldn't seem to tell when a Brit was gay beyond hope. I jumped again when the man suddenly bent over and got uncomfortably close to my waist…

Well, maybe not that uncomfortable.

"What… is something wrong?"

"What's with the notebook? And sketchbook for that matter."

"I… write and draw quite a bit? Especially when I'm out among the normalcy of society? And I think it needs to be spruced up a bit and thrown back in everyone's faces?"

The stranger only blinked a few times then started laughing. The sound made me feel much better about everything.

"You remind me of some family. Bit of a rebel, but her streak fizzled out. Hope yours doesn't."

"It should-"

It was at that very moment that I caught a smell that made my eyes go wide. The man was talking to me, but I couldn't comprehend a damn thing. I was hoping to never encounter another smell like that. I left because of that very smell.

"I… I'm sorry, but I need to go now. I-I'm late. Bye."

I bowed as he called after me, staring at the ground as I rushed away. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. There was bile in the back of my throat. When I made it home, I locked the door and rushed up to my room, locking the bedroom door, the closet door, and all the windows.

"Dammit."

* * *

><p>I was sprawled on my couch once again… also reading again. Draco had left a few seconds ago because someone rang the doorbell. I could hear some male talking to him, but that was about all. I was too busy listening to Apocalyptica to really pay much more attention than that, but my interest was piqued when I heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.<p>

I quickly had to turn the song before I started to tear up – it spoke true to me for reasons I didn't want to divulge to anyone but Draco yet.

"Hey Harry, you have some big guy asking for you."

"What? Who? I don't know anyone here."

Draco moved aside and I nearly threw my precious Kindle just to get away from the man who filled my doorway. I scrambled up my couch and into a corner, curling my legs to my chest. I clenched my teeth and harshly hissed, "Draco!"

"I know! I know… but sometimes… you just need to face this shit."

I did feel sort of bad for the man since he looked so confused. Too bad. "But with him! I don't even know the man's bloody name!"

"Gabriel."

"SHIT! FUCK THIS ALL TO MERLIN'S SOGGY BALL SACK!"

"Ha! Nice going, Potter. At least he has the shade of blue eyes you are so enamored with!"

I threw an actual book at Draco's head as he ducked and walked out. I was so depressed that it missed and attempted to continue not to look Gabriel's way. How the hell did that asshole find me?

Oh wait…

Duh.

But if that was the case, did he wonder about my own smell? Not only did it smell heavily of magick, but it was most definitely not the scent of a normal Wizard, let alone a normal human. Though, from the confusion on his face, no… he had smelled that side of me just yet and that made me feel a little better than before.

"Look… what do you want? Fucking stalker."

"Why did you run away a few days ago? You looked so scared."

From his face, I could see his fear, but not for himself. He was afraid I would tell everyone about his family – his pack – and get them all killed by some vigilante. Tch. Did he see some sort of murderous monster in my eyes, like I did?

"I know."

His eyes became wide momentarily. "What?"

"I know about you. Your pack. Everything. And before you go all 'protective alpha' on me, no one told me. I don't even know who's all in your pack other than you. I simply know from smell and the look in your eyes."

His eyes narrowed at smell and I knew I was in trouble. Of course, a normal human could not detect a Were-Wolf from a scant two inches away. "Don't give me a look like that! Who are you to judge when I don't judge you! Damn."

"Sorry… but smell? Are you saying I stink?"

"I'm saying you smell exactly like I do!"

Maybe not exactly, since I could tell from smell his kind were different than me. They could practically change at will while I was forced through a painful transformation every full moon that left me weaker and weaker as time went. As it was, I had lost a great deal of muscle mass, and I could hardly eat without throwing up. I knew why, but what could I do about it?

"You… you're…"

"I think we've talked enough, go away! I don't want to see you anymore!"

I jumped up and tried to push the hulking man out the door, but being so small made it difficult. It was even more difficult since he was telling me 'wait' and planting his feet firmly into the ground. Damn him for being so fucking huge.

"Seriously, leave!"

"You don't smell like us."

"Dammit! I am not exactly like you, all right! God damn. I was bit; I was turned; I go through the most excruciating moments of my life every full moon. I suffer pain like nothing else I've ever known and I've died! I am fucking dying now because of this shit! All you smell is death – death of myself, death of my family, death of everyone I ever loved! That blonde man is all I have left in this world and he doesn't fucking understand! He's a Veela! Everyone fucking loves Veelas! 'Oh, he's so gorgeous, just like his father.' So stop fucking bothering me, I'm not like you, and get the hell away, you bloody idiot!"

For lack of a better term, he looked shell-shocked. He stared at me with wide eyes and an open mouth. He didn't understand either. His change was smooth, painless. He had a family, friends, perhaps even a lover, though the only female scent on him was faint, as if it had been awhile. Great, his kind did not mate for life like I would have to. Did no one completely understand the shit I had to endure!

I felt like crying, and I think Gabriel saw that as he bowed his head, mumbled a 'good-bye', and left. The moment I heard the front door open and close, I curled back up on my couch, covered in claw marks and holes from my teeth, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

I still couldn't escape who I was.

* * *

><p>I sat in a park, staring up at the sun peeking through the leaves of a large tree. It was noon, but I was already feeling restless as it was a full moon that night. I was safe to be around people until four, but after that, I had to be locked away.<p>

My wolf side always wanted to hunt someone down.

A specific someone.

I just never knew who that specific someone was.

"I can smell it now."

I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. Why did that man keep coming back? "What the bloody hell do you want, Gabriel? I am preparing for tonight."

"I'm not very good at listening to people. Couldn't stay away."

"I see that."

There was an awkward silence, during which the large man Gabriel took a seat next to me, practically dwarfing me in his size. "Do you always change alone?" I jumped, having not expected him to say anything, and looked his direction, one brow raised. "When this time comes and you change, are you always alone?"

"I have to be. My wolf is dangerous. I…" I didn't want to tell him, but I had to. He had to understand why I was always so scared. "I knew a man named Severus once. He was my teacher throughout school, and had been a good friend to my mother. However, he used to treat me like absolute shit. But, for reasons I still can't explain, I looked up to the man. I always wanted to cling to him – I wanted him to know all my problems and to help me through them.

"A few days before my sixth year in Scotland, he came to see me because my aunt and uncle were particularly cruel that summer. What they did that year… I don't like to discuss… but he saved me from them. He took me away to a secluded house and I spent a few years there, going to school when necessary but loving the time I had at his house.

"He was like the father I never got to know.

"But, I was attacked in the forest near the school and bitten by our kind of Were-Wolves. He fretted for months, toiling over a cure because he couldn't stand to hear me in so much pain once a month, every month. At the time, I didn't care so much that I was what I was. I only hurt myself, and that was that. It was only once a month anyway. I would have only lived to see my fiftieth year, so that wasn't too long.

"One night, I was already locked away in my safe room, in the form I have on the full moon. I heard Severus walking that way and thought 'he's just doing what he does every time and checking to make sure I am still breathing.' But… he opened the damned door. For some unfathomable reason, he opened the bloody door! You don't open the door!

"My eyesight went red. I lost all conscious thought. My night was nothing but black. I came to the next morning, curled in a ball on the ground and realized I was covered in blood. That had never happened before, ever. I never escaped. Horror sank deep in my bones as I looked around, finally spotting that… damned… body. So much fucking blood… there was no hope of survival… there wasn't even a throat left!

"That look on his face… I still see it when I blink. The fear of someone he loved… the defeat that he couldn't help me… what he must have thought as he died. People… they couldn't look at me. I was a wreck at the funeral… but only Draco bothered to help me. No one else wanted to be near the boy who seemed to only kill. Only nineteen and so many deaths under my name. Including my own. I have tried since… over and over… to just… end it. But, it never works. I never stay bleeding… I never stay sick… I never remain breathless… the scar around my neck? I cut off my own head – not even that worked!"

It was only then I became aware of both the tears streaming down my face and the solid chest I had been pulled into. Gabriel was happy with his wolf – mine caused me only great suffering. I had not become suicidal until I got that damned wolf and killed the man I saw as my father. My decision had been made long ago that I did not deserve to live, but I couldn't die.

I realized after a few minutes that Gabriel hadn't said anything, he was only holding me to his chest, for which I was grateful as I hated having people see me crying. That and his warmth was pretty soothing to me, which was strange. I sniffled a few times and pulled away to sit up, rubbing the wetness from my eyes.

"Thanks."

He only nodded his head and kept his arm draped around my shoulders. I had to try so damned hard not to lean back into that comforting warmth. This caused me to blush pretty heavily. Gabriel only chuckled and pulled me back to his side once again, as if reading my thoughts. Damn him, but I suppose it was all right.

* * *

><p>"There's nothing for me here… there's nothing for me here."<p>

"You're playing that song?"

I stared at Draco as I pulled the dresser near the door that would close me in. I thought it pretty fitting for this time, but that's what I get for thinking around the blonde. He sneered at me as I disappeared into the room, listening to him push the dresser into place.

"Thanks Draco."

"No problem. Not something you can help anyway."

That was the truth. But how could he stand me after I killed his godfather? I chose to just leave it alone as I lay on my couch, waiting the last few minutes before the sun would disappear and I would change. Oddly, I fell asleep.

When I came to, I noticed that I had already changed. Normally, I napped right before hand, but I always woke because of the pain and the fact the sleep was so light. How strange. Next, I noticed a set of bright blue eyes staring at me. I scrambled over the back of the couch, my still somewhat humanoid figure able to climb easily. When I looked again, all I saw was a wolf.

Not humanoid like me, but a wolf.

Its tail started wagging and I suddenly knew that it was there to help me through the night. My wolf never attacked another actual animal. Only humans. Thus, I spent the night with the wolf, lounging with him and playing with him, running around the room in a way I am sure bugged the living hell out of Draco.

Near the morning, we both curled up together on the couch and fell asleep, a long night having finally got to the both of us.

I woke first, feeling better than I had in ages. I also realized another source of heat was lying halfway on top of me. I blinked dumbly a few times and looked down to see Gabriel's head resting on my stomach. A long stretch of silence filled the room, my eyes growing steadily wider as I realized we were both naked.

"… the hell!"

The man suddenly bolted up, one eye still closed while he looked around, arm raised like he was ready to fight whoever was in the room. However, when he spotted me, he only rolled his visible eye and flopped back down onto my stomach, going back to sleep.

"What! No, you can't just do that! How the hell did you get in here anyway!"

"Your blonde friend let me in."

Draco.

"Well, I'm going to fucking kill him. Now, get up or something… we're both naked and this is weird."

He only grunted and wrapped his arms securely around my hips, keeping his 'pillow' in place. My eyelid twitched as I tried to push him off, but naked, I could see all the muscle that would keep me from succeeding. But you know… I think what really kept me from succeeding was the sudden swipe of a tongue I felt on my hip, causing me to gasp.

I glared down at the man's head, slightly peeved to see the innocent look there. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

"Getting ready for this."

Before I could ask what, Gabriel had moved up my body and pulled me into a searing kiss. I can say I tried to fight it all I want… but I didn't. The man could most definitely kiss, but as I gasped again, I realized he could also multitask.

I was screwed.

* * *

><p>"Draco, stop fucking staring."<p>

"But Harry… he's so hot."

"You saw him a few days ago."

"But now that I know he's gay…"

"MINE, BITCH!"

Gabriel blinked off to the side, pausing mid-chew of his steak before shrugging and continuing to eat the food I prepared. In fact, he was practically devouring the shit whole, with a very pleased expression on his face, so I could safely assume I had some wonderful cooking skills.

Gabriel spent a great deal of time at mine and Draco's home since we were still deciding if I should move in with him or not. After the first time he did, literally, screw me, he declared right then and there that I was the only one for him. Apparently, he could be patient but now was not one of those moments.

I guess I am too desirable and everyone would want me if he didn't take me soon.

Well, that's what Gabriel told me anyway.

"… from what I heard, you're the bitch."

I sputtered and Gabriel laughed that booming laugh I was learning to love.

Damn Draco.

* * *

><p>So, there it is~ R &amp; R.<p> 


End file.
